


Sugar ‘n Spice

by starhoneyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 19 year old Taeyong, 30 year old Jaehyun, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blowjobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, CEO Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Degradation, Divorce, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, Jaehyun has a whole wife and 2 kids, Lee Taeyong-centric, Loyalty, M/M, Making Out, No shame, Plot, Porn With Plot, Rich Taeyong, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SugarBaby!Taeyong, Taeyong is a Vixen, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/pseuds/starhoneyy
Summary: Jaehyun shouldn’t have given in, he should never have looked in Taeyong’s direction, not when he was Johnny’s son. Johnny had helped him build his company up, so at its core, it was the worst form of betrayal. But both Taeyong and Jaehyun were too far gone to stop.After all, Taeyong’s mouth stuffed with his cock was much too pretty a sight to have ever saidno.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 38
Kudos: 301





	Sugar ‘n Spice

**Author's Note:**

> goodies by ciara <3

The elevator to the top floor dinged before it opened, and Taeyong stepped through with one delicately heeled foot. The clack of his shoes was the only thing that could be heard on the empty floor, and the tapping on the secretary's keyboard near the door of Jaehyun's office came to a halt. He could feel the woman's eyes unashamedly give him a once over, judging his large, pink, fur coat, and he smirked at her as he leaned forward, glossy lips parting slightly.

"I have a meeting with Mr Jung," Taeyong said lightly, lifting up his dark, versace, black shades on top of his head as the woman's eyes met his. She was silent first, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it meant that she disapproved of his presence. Taeyong didn't care, and as his eyes swept over her bust, the first few buttons opened and exposed, he figured that she must have just been _bitter._ Envy had never been a pretty shade.

Jaehyun's secretary pursed her lips, face pinched, before moving to type into her computer. It was aimless though, and they both knew that. Taeyong didn't have an appointment, but he was welcomed, and truly, he could have just walked in — but Taeyong was feeling a little mean, a little spiteful, and wanted nothing if not to rub it in. The woman had been pining for years, and Taeyong had always been watching on the sidelines, but now he'd come and swiped what she worked so hard for right under her feet. But she wasn't the only one he'd stolen from.

"You don't have any appointment," the secretary told him, eyes levelling his in a challenging stare. But Taeyong wasn't one to ever back down.

Taeyong cocked his head. "Is that so?"

She raised a brow at his answer, and he hummed to himself momentarily, leaning back, faux thinking. He could see her expression growing more and more frustrated with each passing second, so he prolonged his pause even unnecessarily longer. It was jealousy on her end, and maybe one day she'd grow tired of him and spill his and Jaehyun's secrets. In Taeyong's humble opinion, that would have made her hypocritical — after all, they were two sides of the same coin. They both saw the ring on his finger.

And then, he smiled at her. "I'll make sure to tell him then."

Taeyong didn't waste another second before turning away from her and walking himself directly towards Jaehyun's solitary office. The woman stood up immediately, words of protests falling from her lips, but Taeyong ignored her, opting to instead push Jaehyun's office door open without so much as a single knock. He hoped Jaehyun had been anticipating his arrival, because he'd taken time out his day earlier to be so gracious as to send Jaehyun a _photo_ of himself in the mirror of his bathroom. To see him so exposed was nothing more than a privilege, and Taeyong often times wondered if Jaehyun understood that. Taeyong may have done the chasing, but Jaehyun should still be aware of his role.

Jaehyun's head came up calmly, not sharp, as if he had been waiting for Taeyong's arrival. Taeyong watched, arms crossed while he ran the tips of his finger across the mink fur, and Jaehyun simply placed his pen down, pausing before leaning back in his chair, arms placed on both sides and legs spread wide open in an excessive display of domineering power.

Taeyong could have laughed at how comical it was really — Jaehyun had never been good at hiding his emotions, and he could see the greed and hunger in Jaehyun's eyes. Taeyong was no different, Taeyong was ready to _devour_ him. But Jaehyun liked to wait — he did it at the beginning too; pushed Taeyong away with every advance, useless words of loyalty to his best friend in every excuse, but not to his wife, never to his wife. But every man had his breaking point, and Taeyong on all fours offering to suck his cock that mere months ago had been it.

"You're here again without warning me," Jaehyun said lowly, eyebrows raised as if he was scolding him.

Taeyong knew that he wasn't. To men like Jaehyun, this was simply unexciting foreplay. Taeyong smiled at him, the corner of his lips tugging upwards as he stepped forward, and Jaehyun's eyes followed him silently, greedily, filled with _want._ Taeyong rounded the table, took his sunglasses off smoothly from his head and placed them on Jaehyun's desk beside the stack of papers, then stepped forward to slide himself unto Jaehyun's lap, legs spread on both sides.

Jaehyun's hands snaked their way under his coat, hands inching further and further up Taeyong's thighs, unsurprisingly met with no fabric resistance. Jaehyun smirked, "And what if somebody else was in here before you had come? You know, you somehow keep getting lucky every time you show up unannounced."

Taeyong chuckled and leaned forward, spreading his hands over Jaehyun's broad chest as he did so. He paused at the side of Jaehyun's head to whisper, lips grazing the CEO's ear. "Then we would have given them a show."

Taeyong smiled despite the fact that Jaehyun couldn't see it whilst feeling Jaehyun's calloused and rough hands rub themselves over his thighs and _squeeze._ Jaehyun didn't answer him. How could he? He liked to pretend he was the big bad one, a _wolf_ of sorts, but it was Taeyong who often truly held the power between them. Taeyong pulled back to see Jaehyun's face, his eyes dark, brooding, and glazed over, before unwrapping his fur belt and shrugging the coat off his shoulders.

The pink fur pooled on the floor around their feet, and Taeyong was left practically bare in Jaehyun's presence. Jaehyun's eyes greedily drank in his body and the thin, black lace that covered up his chest and cock. Jaehyun's hands went up to Taeyong's taut, pink nipples to thumb then, sending an electric charge down Taeyong's spine, causing him to shiver slightly. Taeyong watched, eyes lidded and mouth breathy as Jaehyun continued his almost tender ministrations.

The build up was _killing him._ He just wanted Jaehyun to bend him over the desk and fuck him — he didn't think Jaehyun would treat the fabric so delicately, he had expected them to be ripped off by now, and he was about to beg for it — something that wasn't in Taeyong's _vocabulary_ — but reminded himself to stay composed, that it was all in due time. But it was hard when Jaehyun was right in front of him — when Jaehyun was _touching_ him. Taeyong was tempted to rip off Jaehyun's suit and fuck himself on Jaehyun's cock instead. If that's what needed to happen, then so be it. Taeyong could no longer deal with the wait.

Just as Taeyong's slender hands reached for Jaehyun's first button, Jaehyun pinched his nipple harshly. Taeyong gasped, the tingle of it travelling straight down to the head of his cock, causing it to twitch. "Patience," Jaehyun growled when his fingers came down on Taeyong's nipples for the second time. Taeyong watched the swipe of his tongue as Jaehyun licked his lips like a starved, hungry man. "A beauty like you deserves to be adored."

Taeyong was about to tell him that he needn't say such praises — Taeyong, vain or not, was all too aware of them, and as much as they made his heart sing, that wasn't what he wanted _now._ His protests died upon his lips, though, falling flat and airy when Jaehyun's head dove in, and he used his tongue to lick at the pink skin. Taeyong's back arched, and he moaned lightly, arms coming around Jaehyun's neck to push him impossibly closer, the man using his tongue to make abrasions, before he finally sunk down to _bite._

Warmth built up and swirled in Taeyong's stomach, and his manicured nails dug down into Jaehyun's suit jacket, though that didn't deter him at all. In fact, Jaehyun seemed fueled by it, the want between them now almost tangible in the air. Now having enough of the lacy fabric, Jaehyun pulled it apart, an audible ripping noise as it was torn in half. His tongue dove back in, sucking like a thirsty man, and for the nipple that didn't have the pleasure of being privy to Jaehyun's hot, warm mouth, it was being played with — teased, tweaked, and pinched.

Taeyong mewled, lips parting as he pushed his chest forward, body hot and bothered, Jaehyun's mouth doing too much, but at the same time, not _enough._

Jaehyun must have got the memo it seemed, because he pulled back, a storm in his eyes as he watched Taeyong's chest that was now flushed pink and heaving. He then moved his hands under Taeyong's thighs, gripping them tightly as he effortlessly lifted up Taeyong's lithe body to sit upon his desk just after one quick swipe with his hand to clear everything unto the floor.

Taeyong silently and momentarily mourned for his five hundred dollar sunglasses his father had purchased him for his nineteenth birthday, but it was fine in the end, because he could always use Jaehyun's card and buy a couple hundred more if he so much as fluttered his eyelashes and widened his doe eyes — men, at their core, were all the same.

Jaehyun stood up, his large body towering above him so tall and so wide that Taeyong had to crane his neck to look up at him — he was large, powerful, dominating, and still somehow utterly composed. Taeyong's insides flipped because Jaehyun, down to his dark hair, deep set eyes, juicy bottom lip, and incredibly well built frame, was just his _type._ He'd gotten lucky, or that's what it would have been to other people at least, but Taeyong knew it was inevitable — he would have gotten Jaehyun wrapped around his finger whether it would have taken another year, two, or three. But it hadn't taken that long. Jung Jaehyun had always been a weak man.

Taeyong watched, skin electrifying at the mere sight of Jaehyun moving to take off his suit pants and underwear, the swell of his cock springing out from where it had been hiding. Taeyong's mouth watered at the sight of it. He wanted to touch it; he wanted it in his mouth, around his hand, he wanted it _in him_. And Jaehyun must have had a similar idea, because his nose flared as he took off his suit jacket next, commanding Taeyong with a voice so deep that it rattled his bones;

"Get on all fours. Now."

Taeyong needn't have been told twice, moving immediately off the table to the front for more space where he got on his hand and knees, waiting for Jaehyun. He bit down on his bottom lip, swallowing down the urge to get back up and help Jaehyun take off his jacket that clung so tight and so form-fitting over his body. He didn't have to wait long, however, because Jaehyun finished his second long, excruciating, outerwear undressing to round the table to then lock the door and make his way over to him, each step of polished loafers making Taeyong grow more and more excited.

Jaehyun was right in front of him before he knew it, thick cock standing to attention in front of Taeyong's all too impatient eyes. It was an angry red at the head, furious in shade, and yet, Jaehyun was doing nothing with it. Taeyong forced his neck upward to see the man merely watching him with lidded eyes, admiring how he had Taeyong so ready for him, on his hands and knees.

Taeyong frowned and whined needily. "Jae, hurry up and fuck—"

Jaehyun must have thought then was the perfect time to grip Taeyong's hair, tugging it backwards, causing Taeyong to moan in pleasure and pain, before he thrust in Taeyong's mouth, uncaring for any prior easing into it. "Shut up," he growled as his grip tightened on Taeyong's hair, and he fucked Taeyong's mouth and throat wide open.

Taeyong gagged in shock, tears springing to his eyes as Jaehyun went deeper, grip tightening on his hair so hard, he could feel pain from his scalp shoot down into his fingertips. And Taeyong's mouth wasn't large, it was a forced fit, but that didn't stop Jaehyun from face fucking him relentlessly, hitting the back of his throat deeper each time and ensuring Taeyong wouldn't be able to speak again for the rest of the day — for the rest of the _week._

Jaehyun was _sick._ He must have wanted them to get caught. He must have wanted Johnny to ask where Taeyong had been, to see that his son was unable to talk, and to grow suspicious, solely because he was _fucked_ like that. Jaehyun was a loyal dog, but even dogs strayed at the sight of a bone.

Jaehyun pulled out once, cock scraping Taeyong's teeth with a hiss, before he plunged right back in, not leaving any room at all for Taeyong to gather himself. Taeyong made work of his tongue, a hand gripping one of Jaehyun's hard, sculpted thighs while the other went to massage Jaehyun's balls for added effect.

Jaehyun cursed again. "Fuck. You know how long I'd wanted to do this? God, every time you came for dinner with that fucking _lollipop_ in your goddamn mouth," Jaehyun told him as he thrust harshly towards the end.

Taeyong could see Jaehyun's stomach flex in front of him while his own cock leaked, soaking into the lace fabric that rubbed on his cock head, causing it to twitch. He knew what Jaehyun was speaking of too, and he had always done it on purpose — bring around those suckers when he and his father went over to Jaehyun's for dinner. He'd meet Jaehyun's eyes directly as his tongue swirled around, levelling his gaze while the man spoke, and Jaehyun's eyes would glaze over before he'd pull them away, not bothering to shoot him a look for the rest of the night — at least, never in front of prying eyes.

"You deserve this, you slut." Taeyong moaned at his words. He could barely breathe, but it didn't matter. Jaehyun's cock pulsed in his mouth. He was close. "The amount of times you'd fucking tease me, acting like a whore in front of my wife, in front of my _kids._ Do you know no shame? Must I constantly put you in your place?"

Jaehyun's words egged him on further to continue his own hand held ministrations, before Jaehyun finally halted, lined stomach flexing as he spilled his seed into Taeyong's mouth, a string of expletives falling with it. He fucked himself through his own high, and when he was done, pulled out with a sickening _pop._

Taeyong ground his teeth and jaw together, the area aching with a low throb of pain and the bitter taste of cum prominent in his mouth. He used a hand to wipe away the spit that had spilled over on the sides of his mouth, and Jaehyun watched, completely enraptured by the action, and not even showing signs of being slightly out of breath. It was only the beginning, and by the end of it, Taeyong would be the one strung out, not him.

Jaehyun dragged him up the arm with one hand, Taeyong unable to balance himself with his jelly-like knees, and surged forward until his lips meet Taeyong's. He held the back of Taeyong's head with his hand to centre him, and he bit down on Taeyong's lip, seeking — _demanding_ — entrance. Taeyong immediately surrendered, offering himself up wholly to the older man. Jaehyun's bare front rubbed against his barely clothed one, making his cock ache with unfulfilled want as Jaehyun devoured his mouth, hot tongue licking across every surface.

Taeyong moaned, loud and unashamed, while his hands found purchase on Jaehyun's taut skin. His own skin tingled where Jaehyun's other hand touched it, where it had wrapped around his waist, pushing Taeyong back onto the desk, the sharp edge digging into his back. The same hand then went to the fabric on Taeyong's cock, and he used his fingers to easily snap the band, so Taeyong was left to be nothing more than naked, cold, and exposed in front of him. It was unfair, Taeyong thought, because Jaeheyun was still wearing a shirt, albeit unbuttoned and opened, but he wanted them both to be on even level ground.

But Taeyong's mind had been numbed, too lost in pleasure to find any words left to even bring it up. Though, Jaehyun had become attuned with his body, knowing what he wanted as if reading his mind or his eyes, and knowing where to touch and _when_ to touch so that Taeyong was always on the precipice, on the edge, always wanting _more, more, more._ It was Jaehyun's day of graciousness it seemed, because he pulled back instead of dragging it out for longer, something else now on this mind — something that would give Taeyong exactly what he desired.

"Turn around and lean forward, ass out now," Jaehyun commanded, the raspy undertone in his voice a telltale sign that he was just as fucked out, if not more, than Taeyong was. But he wouldn't stop until they were both satisfied. Jung Jaehyun was a man who prided himself on knowing himself how to _please._

Jaehyun leaned forward first to Taeyong's exposed, unblemished neck, and Taeyong breathed through his mouth heavily, exposing the crook of his neck. He knew he often Jaehyun wished the mark it every time they had sex — his object of fixation, of obsession, of wanting to wholly possess with his heart and with his hands. They had never crossed that unspoken line because Jaehyun knew, even then, that it would be harder for Taeyong to cover up his neck than other areas of his body that he never hesitated to lay claim on.

"Mark it," Taeyong told him breathily as he felt Jaehyun nose his neck and pepper kisses unto the area. Jaehyun paused, and Taeyong pushed his ass back into Jaehyun's crotch and bared his neck further, completely serious in his offer. "Mark me. _God,_ just do it."

And Jaehyun had never needed any more permission than that.

He plunged forward, mouth sucking harshly to smear fierce purple bruises on otherwise milky white skin. His teeth had even sunk in too, scraping and biting, knowing how much sick satisfaction Taeyong derived from pain — now tired of being coddled, of being held like some precious, rare diamond, even if that was, on any other day, _exactly_ what he was. Taeyong wanted Jaehyun to shatter the glass, to dig his fingers through the cracks until he'd bleed and writhe, until he was nothing but shards in his hands.

Taeyong's grip on the edge of the table grew tighter, and his cock was now fully at attention, hot and pulsating, and his ass was clenched fruitlessly, desperately wanting something inside of him. Jaehyun moved down then, hands gripping so tightly on Taeyong's waist that he was sure to leave marks, before he went down to Taeyong's legs and licked a wet, inner stripe from Taeyong's thigh to his asshole. His hands went to pry Taeyong's cheeks apart so wide and so far that it hurt, before, and without warning, he shoved his tongue past the rim and deep into Taeyong's hole.

Taeyong's breath hitched, lust surging through him, and his body burned as Jaehyun's tongue plunged like clockwork inside him, devouring him whole from the inside out. His tongue moved violently as Taeyong cried out, a near scream, but even that wouldn't have been able to cover the intensity of what he was feeling. He hadn't thought Jaehyun's spellbinding magic could go any further, until a hand came round to his front and wrapped around his dick, pulling, tugging, and jerking him off. Taeyong screamed then, palms digging into the table so tightly that it was sure to imprint bright, violent, red lines.

"Jaehyun!" he cried out, "Oh my... _fuck!"_

Jaehyun must have been some sort of bastard, Taeyong was sure of it, because Jaehyun simply rumbled a laugh, Taeyong's cries and whimpers egging him on further. He continued to ravage Taeyong's hole, not once slowing down in his assault and the speed and grip of his hands, while Taeyong felt his orgasm slowly but surely creep up within him, pooling in his stomach — hot, heavy, and weighted. His body arched and spasmed as he lost it, bright, white light eclipsing his vision as his cum spurted all over Jaehyun's hand.

Jaehyun didn't hesitate to catch it, not stopping himself from fucking Taeyong through his high with his mere tongue alone. As Taeyong jerked from the oversensitivity, Jaehyun pulled back and licked the cum off his own hand with dark, focused eyes. Taeyong breathed heavily, mouth hanging open unceremoniously, and legs failing beneath him. Jaehyun's hand's enveloped him, catching him before he could fall and splay himself over the table, and then spun him around.

"You need to see how good you taste," Jaehyun said, thick eyebrows pulled together as his eyes hungrily roamed over Taeyong's spent figure.

He forced Taeyong's mouth open with his tongue, ensuring Taeyong could taste himself inside him. As they shared the cum between them, Taeyong's body once again grew hotter. He found his hands snaking their way to Jaehyun's broad back, pulling him closer as he grinded their cocks together. Taeyong's was pathetic in comparison to his — small and flushed — but Jaehyun had always had a thing for it, pulling back to momentarily look into his eyes to call him and it; _"pretty."_

A phone ringing brought them out of their lust-filled reverie and almost romantic gazes, and Jaehyun turned to where the sound was coming from sharply. It was his own phone placed away from them on a table across them, because Jaehyun never liked it near him when he wanted to work. Jaehyun had never liked distractions, and here Taeyong was, posing as the biggest one of them all.

"It's my wife," he said, voice dry.

Taeyong narrowed his eyes, turning to face the ringing phone too with almost punishing eyes. Oh how we hated that woman for even _beginning_ to think she could keep Jaehyun away from him. She knew what Taeyong had been after even before he went after it, but she didn't know of their affair, and if not for his own days of kindness, he would have dropped polaroid photos of him fucking himself on Jaehyun's cock all over their sanctified home as sacrilege. He was close to doing such a thing — moments like this fueled the possessive fire within him, only feeding the flames, and it wouldn't be long until he let it burn.

He supposed he had only been holding back for his own father, Jaehyun's best friend, really. Johnny would be disappointed, but Taeyong had really never been one to _care._

Taeyong gripped Jaehyun's jaw with his hands before pushing his head forward and bringing them into a shared, powerful kiss. He pulled away when he became out of breath, eyes falling upon Jaehyun's swollen lips. Jaehyun was looking at him with eyes just as dark, hints of mania and possessiveness in his eyes. "Let it ring," Taeyong told him, breathless.

Jaehyun smirked, and the sound of the phone fell deaf to both of their ears as they shared another look, both knowing that Jaehyun had never had any intentions of answering it in the first place. "Open your mouth," Jaehyun said instead.

And Taeyong obliged, familiar lust now bubbling and broiling in his stomach again now that his refractory period was over. He was ready to used again, to be thrown again, to be marked and touched and held. Jaehyun shoved two fingers in, and Taeyong immediately swirled his tongue around them, moaning and sucking with his eyes closed as he did so. His skin grew feverish with want when Jaehyun suddenly dragged his hand out, a lewd string of saliva connecting his fingers and Taeyong's open lips.

Without warning, Jaehyun shoved the same two fingers into Taeyong's asshole, and Taeyong's hips lurched forward from the sudden intrusion. The burn made him hiss, Jaehyun's fingers scissoring and stretching him open. Jaehyun leaned forward to capture the unabashed noises falling from the cusps of Taeyong's lips, swallowing them whole as Taeyong's wet cock glid against his. Taeyong's hand went to his back, roaming it and purposefully leaving scratch marks for Jaehyun's _wife_ to see, smirking into the kiss as he did so.

Jaehyun continued his abuse on Taeyong's asshole relentlessly, showing no signs of stopping, until he suddenly did, just as abrupt and shocking as the first time. "Turn around for me, baby," Jaehyun whispered, and Taeyong did so, leaning over the desk, heart thundering in his chest. He was Jaehyun's baby. _He_ was. And it filled him with nothing if not some smug sense of pride.

Jaehyun aligned the head of his cock to Taeyong's hole, broad chest rising and falling as he did so. Lust was fuelling his actions, his words, his mind, and he wanted to possess Taeyong fully — to feel his tight walls take him and tear open from his abuse. He wanted Taeyong to walk out _ruined._ And he'd get it.

Taeyong screamed, goosebumps and hair raising all over his skin, electrified as Jaehyun plunged in, stretching him wide open. No matter how many times he'd taken it — no matter how many times he _would_ take it — it wouldn't be enough times for him to grow used to the stretch. But the pain was pleasurable. It made him delirious, head dizzy and spinning with an unhealthy amount of want. He moaned helplessly as one of Jaehyun's hands gripped his waist while the other went to his nipple, pulling at it.

Taeyong's eyes became blurry with tears, throat raw and fucked from so much screaming that he was reduced into a whimpering, moaning mess. Jaehyun's hips bucked into him mercilessly, each thrust brushing the tip of his prostate and making his toes curl. "Why did you stop screaming?" Jaehyun said harshly as he drove into him. "Let the whole office hear how much you love my cock. Let them hear what you come for every time you visit me. Let them here me _break you."_

Taeyong choked back a sob, Jaehyun's words causing lust to intensify within him and encompass his entire being. Jaehyun's office room was soundproof, he knew that, but just the thought of people hearing him was enough to make Taeyong want to scream so loud that the people on the bottom floor would hear him, and with the way Jaehyun's cock was splitting him open, it wasn't a hard feat.

There was knocking on the door then, but neither of them turned to pay it any attention. Taeyong only moaned wantonly as Jaehyun continued with his brutal pace, this time hitting his prostate head on. Taeyong thrashed as that same whirlpool and tingly feeling of pleasure swam through him once more. He was drunk and dumb, but Jaehyun knew the telltale signs of Taeyong's orgasms, and he always fucked him through it, making Taeyong's body spark and jolt from the oversensitivity and overdrive.

As the knocking on the door grew louder and more rapid, Taeyong cried out once more, hands reaching for nothing but air on the table while his orgasm washed over him, Jaehyun continuing to pound into him from behind. Taeyong's body went loose, the feeling in his limbs and in his muscles gone entirely, and the bones that once held him up now dissolved. As well as riding out Taeyong's orgasm, Jaehyun was chasing his own release — Taeyong could tell from the way his hips were bucking into him now at an uneven pace, now chasing his own feeling of pleasure.

A solitary shiver travelled down and through Taeyong's spine when he felt Jaehyun's sticky, warm fluids fill his insides. The blinding white from his eyes had cleared when Jaehyun finally leaned forward, gripping Taeyong's jaw in a forced, angular turn so they could kiss from behind while Jaehyun was still inside him, hips moving slowly. Their lips moved in a languid kiss, and as the knocking on the other side of the door turned to frantically trying to pull open the locked door and high-pitched screaming, Taeyong smirked into the kiss.

He'd won.

Once Taeyong had changed into the hidden, spare clothes and kissed Jaehyun goodbye, he unlocked the door to Jaehyun's office and stepped out in his mink fur coat, sunglasses, and signature, smug smirk. He tilted his head to smile at Jaehyun's wife, watching as her nose flared and her eyes became wide in vexation when she finally smelled the scent of pure sex waft its way out of Jaehyun's office.

Before she could even think to speak, her son who was waiting near the secretary's desk, colouring, lifted up his head and squealed, _"Taeyong!"_

Taeyong's smile widened as the little boy ran into his arms, and he picked him up before tickling him and placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. Jaehyun's wife looked so tight lipped and furious that her knuckles had even tightened, turning a ghastly, ghostly white. Taeyong had held back a chuckle when he'd seen it. Oh how he _dared_ her to lay even a finger on him. But even she wouldn't be that delusional — not if she had her own best interests in mind, not if she wanted to hold unto her husband for that little while longer.

"Yongie, you never come over to play with me anymore," Jisung said with a huff, and Taeyong turned to smile at him instead, pinching his cheeks softly to get rid of his frown.

"I don't know, Jisungie. Why don't you ask your mother?" Taeyong placed him down then as the little boy's frown deepened. He crouched down in front of him to speak. "But don't worry," Taeyong told him, though his words weren't directed to Jisung any more now, _oh no,_ "you'll be seeing me over at your house very, very soon."

And with that, Taeyong stood up, brushed his fur coat softly, and walked by them before Jaehyun's wife could get in a single word. He shot the secretary a pearly white smile as he walked by too, and pulled out his lipgloss from his pocket as he pushed the button for the elevator to open. He stepped into the elevator and out of the tense atmosphere, applying a thin layer of gloss casually to his lips while his eyes travelled between Jaehyun's wife and his secretary who both were sharing the same look of distinct hatred.

They could call him a whore, a home wrecker, a slut, everything under the sun. But Taeyong smiled to himself as the elevator door drew to a close — it wouldn't change the fact that he'd gotten what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> i talked about this idea on my twitter, i can’t believe it came into fruition. twas my first pwp so cut me some slack! also was inspired by this one [pic.](https://www.hostpic.org/images/2012131007040337.jpeg) anyways, taeyong sugar baby period!  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc activities](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


End file.
